


Cold Ankles

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Moving In Together, Not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: He doesn't want to go home. Because his home doesn't feel like a home anymore.





	Cold Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a scene where Phoebe and Mike decide to move in together. S9E16.

As soon as the credits start rolling, Harry shuffles to sit up, from laying down on the couch and out of Niall's arms surrounding him. "Okay, I'm going to go now-" He says reluctantly, rubbing the sleep-like bliss out of his eyes and not seeming to be in any kind of rush to stand up and to, actually, leave. 

Niall looks up at Harry with a confusion, blinking slowly. He's still laying down on the couch, curled around nothing now that Harry's body isn't there anymore, his back pressed against Niall's chest. Niall lifts himself up on his elbows, eyebrows frowning, he is about to say something but Harry interrupts Niall's thought process by pressing a quick but firm kiss on his lips. 

"Why?" Niall asks, pouting, and he is quick to grab Harry's hand into a tight hold when Harry does stand up from the couch. 

"I haven't been home for a couple days and I need to get some more clothes." Harry answers and looks down their joint hands, hanging between them. He squeezes Niall's hand and gives him a small smile and it feels like a promise to come back as soon as possible. 

He lets Niall's hand go then and walks to the door.

Niall quickly follows, gets up off the couch and makes his way over to where Harry's already thrown his coat on and is now struggling with the zipper in front. 

"You don't have to go. I can loan you something." Niall says, stepping in front of Harry. Patting his hands away and helping him with the stuck zipper. He smiles to Harry triumphantly as the zipper starts moving smoothly, and instead of zipping up, Niall starts dragging it down. "You know, how I love to see you in my clothes." He adds, his smile turning more into a sly one, eyebrows raised suggestively. 

They both do know, how it affects Niall, darkens his eyes and drives him absolutely mad, in the best way. That, I've got to have you right in this second way. And to say Harry doesn't enjoy it- the attention, the dark, lustful stares he gets from Niall, would be a blatant lie. 

Still though, Harry just chuckles and brings his hands on top of Niall's, stopping them. "Babe- you know, I can't wear your joggers forever. My ankles get cold." Harry says, smiling like he understands it. The way Niall doesn't want him to leave and just wants him to stay forever, no matter how desperate he might seem because of it. 

Niall opens his mouth to argue, a protest ready on his tongue, but Harry stops him once again: "-And I kind of miss wearing my own clothes." 

Niall nods with a small smile. He gets it, of course he does. "Yeah, okay. I just- I want you to stay."

Harry leans his forehead against Niall's and shuts his eyes. "I'll be back in a couple hours." He promises, opening his eyes and meeting Niall's blue ones staring back at him.

Harry leans to press their lips together, quickly, then stepping back. Opens the front door and disappears behind it.

Niall lets out a heavy sigh, turning back to face his apartment. It looks emptier and more hollow than ever before. 

And then there's a hard knock on the door and it is so sudden, it makes Niall jump a little. 

Niall pivots back to open the door and Harry is standing there, wild look in his eyes. 

"Harry?" Niall asks the same time as Harry asks him, rhetorically: "You know what I just realized?" 

He steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, his eyes never leaving Niall's, who stares back with an expectant look. 

Harry reaches to take Niall's hands into his. "You know what I just realized, Ni?" He asks again. And without pausing, he continues: "I don't want to go home."

Niall breathes a chuckle and brings Harry's hand to his mouth. Presses a quick kiss there on his knuckle, then smirks. "So, you do want to loan my joggers then, yeah? Realized that couple hours without me is far worse than cold ankles, didn't you?" Niall muses, smirk growing bigger. "I can go get them for you-" 

He tries to step back from Harry but Harry just tightens his hold, willing Niall to stay there. He stares at him with focused and serious eyes. Because. Niall's joking but Harry's dead-serious. 

He doesn't want to go home, because his home doesn't feel like a home anymore.

"Niall-" Harry says, calmly. "I realized I hate going back to my apartment now. Because when I'm there I really miss you. And I was just thinking... you know, if you'd want that too, of course-" Harry looks down at their hands and his fingers fidget a little where they're interlocked with Niall's. "Should we just move in together?" Harry breathes out the last question, lifting his eyes back up and giving Niall a crooked smile. Brings one of his hand to his neck and rubs, something he does when feeling unsure about something. 

Niall looks completely taken a back by Harry's suggestion. And Harry almost takes it back. Everything he's just said. In a fear of a complete rejection from Niall. The panic is rising rapidly in Harry's chest when Niall just looks blankly at Harry for a moment, seemingly at a loss of words. 

Then he moves, takes a step back, putting some space between them. Harry opens his mouth, ready to apology, when Niall's face changes from shock to happy and a cunning smile spreads on his lips. He gives Harry an impressed look. "Wow, Harry Styles." Takes a pause, smile growing bigger. "You sure know how to make a boy say 'hell yeah'."

Niall full-on beams and it takes a second for Harry to realize what he's just said.

Harry laughs in relief and pulls Niall into a bone-crushing hug. "So we are doing it?" He asks, incredulously and just to make sure. He buries his face into Niall's neck. 

He can feel Niall nodding, hears a breathy "Yeah" near his ear. Harry tightens his arms around Niall's waist. Pressing his uncontrollably wide smile against Niall's skin. 

Niall brings a hand under Harry's chin and tips his face up so he can brush their lips together. "Yeah, let's live together."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> (why am i even posting this load of...... Might delete.) 
> 
> But thanks for reading. And I'm sorry.


End file.
